


IronClock Ficlet

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: But I also didn't really know where to go with it, Fluff, Honestly this ship has such dramatic potential, I'm surprised there's not more stuff for this, IronClock, Is there another name for this ship?, M/M, OzpinxIronwood, This idea wouldn't leave me alone, Tickling, enjoy, idk - Freeform, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozpin is being a blanket hog, James decides to do something about it.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Ozpin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	IronClock Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a really short IronClock thing! I hope you like it!

“Ozpin, it is a queen size blanket. You can share.” James sighed exasperatedly.

“Excuse you, but I’m already a queen and thus this blanket is at full capacity.” Ozpin cheekily replied, snuggling further into his blanket.

James quirked an eyebrow, so that’s how he was gonna play it huh? Well, there were other ways of getting what he wanted. “Alright, that’s it!” he called before lunging at his silver haired beau and trapping his hands above his head. “Share the darn blanket Oz!”

“No! I told you, it’s at max capacity!” Ozpin retorted, with a not at all serious glare.

James chuckled, shifting Ozpin's wrists to one hand, “Then you asked for this.” James’s free hand began making a clawing motion as he lowered it closer and closer to Ozpin’s abdomen.

“Don’t you dare!” Ozpin warned, his eyes locked onto James’s ever nearing hand, “No! James! Don’t you do it! James! James! I swear!”

James simply grinned before darting his hand to Ozpin’s underarm and tickling mercilessly. Ozpin squealed and pulled at his trapped hands, laughing and giggling hysterically as his boyfriend tickled him into oblivion. 

“Are you gonna share now Oz? Are you gonna share?” James teased, moving his hand to pinch and claw at Ozpin’s ribcage. Something that sent Ozpin’s laughter from the hysteric, to the snorty. A sound James highly doubted he could ever tire of in truth.

Ozpin shook his head though, “NAHA-N-NEVERHEHEHER! I WILL *snort* NEVER-AHA-GIVE IHIHIHIN!” 

“Oh we’ll see about that.” James chuckled with a wicked grin. His hand continued its downward trek as it vibrated, squeezed, and clawed at Ozpin’s tummy and sides. Ozpin shrieked, his legs flailing uselessly in the air and the pulling at his hands redoubling in their efforts. It was all for not though, as James Ironwood had an iron grip on them. 

Eventually all of Ozpin’s struggles sent him rocking desperately back and forth on the mattress, revealing to James his worst spot. James was quick to zero in on it, his free hand tickling ruthlessly up and down his lover’s spine. 

Ozpin shrieked and tried to roll back onto his back, but James wasn’t about to let him off that easily. The General released Ozpin’s hands and forced the poor headmaster onto his stomach. Once Ozpin was laying helpless on his front, James straddled his back, his metal hand digging into Ozpin’s underarm, while his flesh hand continued its ticklish crusade on the headmaster’s spine.

Ozpin was screeching and kicking, his now freed hands attempting to swat at James’s tickling appendages. But it was rather useless as James quickly trapped them under his own knees, effectively ending Ozpin’s short lived fighting attempts. 

“JAHAHAMES! PLEASE! NAHAHA! STAHAHAP IT! PLEHEHEHEASE! AHAHAHAHAHA!” Ozpin howled, pulling desperately on his hands.

“Coochie coochie coo Ozzy.” James teased, leaning forward so his mouth was right behind Ozpin’s ear, “Does that tickle? Ya know, you’re so cute when you smile like that. You should do it more often.”

Ozpin shocked his head vigorously, NOOOHOHOHO! STOP IHIHIHIT! JAMES!” 

“Stop what? Stop telling you the truth? You are adorable like this, we should do this more often.” James grinned, kissing teasingly behind Ozpin’s ear, making the headmaster squeal. “Tickle tickle Oz. Goodness, it’s a marvel you haven’t been taken down in a fight yet. All they have to do is tickle you a bit and you’re done for.”

“SHAHAHAUT UP! HAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAY I-AAAHHAHA-I’LL SHAHAHARE! I’LL SHARE!” Ozpin roared, tears of mirth beginning to fall from his eyes.

“What’s that? I couldn’t quite make that out. You’re giggling too much, I can’t make it out.” James taunted, brushing his beard lightly against Ozpin’s neck.

Ozpin whined through his laughter, “JAHAHAMES! COME OHOHOHON! PLEASE! I SAID-HAHA-I SAID I WOULD SHAHAHARE!”

James chuckled and kissed once more behind Ozpin’s ear, “Alright, but only because I’m so darn nice.”

He rolled off Ozpin’s back and grabbed the blanket, quickly pulling over himself and Ozpin. He grinned as his lover caught his breath through residual giggles. James wiggled a little closer to Ozpin, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

The silver haired man glared weakly at his boyfriend, “You’re evil, you know that?”

“And you’re still in a very vulnerable position.” James replied playfully, skittering his fingers down Ozpin’s spine.

Ozpin squealed and buried his face in James’s neck, his giggles bubbling up from his mouth once more. “Ok, ok! I gehet it! Leave me alohone you menace!”

“That’s what I thought.” James said matter-of-factly, rolling onto his back and sighing contently. 

“You really are horrible.” Ozpin said once he had settled himself on his side, facing James is a soft smile.

James chuckled, “Yes I’m aware, but I’m horrible and warm now. So who’s the real winner in this case?”

Ozpin gave him a soft endlessly loving look, “Me, I think.”

James looked at Ozpin and smiled, “So long as I’m with you, I’ll always be the winner.”

The pair shared a chuckle before cuddling closer and sharing a kiss under their now shared blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
